modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6063
9 maja 2011 22 kwietnia 2015 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6062. « 6063. » 6064. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Na parterze w domu Brooke, Taylor zapewnia Thomasa, że będzie przy nim, ilekroć zechce on porozmawiać o swoim traumatycznym doświadczeniu. Młody Forrester cieszy się, że jego rodzice zjednoczyli się uczestnicząc w akcji poszukiwawczej, zaś wzruszona Taylor z dumą przyznaje, że jego ojcem jest niezłomny Ridge Forrester. thumb|300px|Brooke dręczą wyrzuty sumieniaW sypialni Brooke, Logan czule żegna się z RJ'em, który wybiera się na umówioną zabawę. Zjawia się Ridge, który przytula żonę, po czym informuje, że ich salon zapełnia się gośćmi na przyjęcie powitalne. Dołącza do nich Hope, która również przytula matkę. Niebawem przychodzi także Thomas, który chce porozmawiać z Brooke na osobności. Podczas gdy Ridge i Hope wychodzą, Thomas oświadcza macosze, że musi wiedzieć, co planuje ona powiedzieć Ridge'owi na temat wydarzeń na wyspie. Brooke łkając oznajmia, że musi być szczera w stosunku do męża.Tłumaczy, że powinna pielęgnować uczciwość małżeńską i nie mogłaby żyć z myślą, że ukrywa przed Ridge'em prawdę o wyspie. Thomas przypomina jej, że znajdowali się pod wpływem halucynacji. Logan stwierdza, że pamięta tylko fragmenty wydarzeń. Ich rozmowę przerywa Ridge, który daje znać, że pora zejść na dół. Po odejściu Forrestera, Thomas nalega, aby Brooke nie mówiła nikomu, co miało miejsce na wyspie. thumb|300px|left|Brooke i Thomas dziękują bliskim za zaangażowanie w akcję poszukiwawcząTymczasem na dole zjawia się Bill, z którym Katie czule się wita. Kobieta wyznaje, że bardzo za nim tęskniła. Zjawia się Steffy, która obserwuje małżeństwo. Justin domyśla się, że akcja ratunkowa zakończyła problemy małżeńskie Spencerów. Będąc z Billem na osobności, Barber drażni się z szefem na temat jego romansu ze Steffy. Wkrótce pojawia się także Liam, któremu Hope wpada w ramiona. Loganówna ponownie wyraża swoją wdzięczność wobec Billa, na co Liam całuje ją. Młody Spencer podchodzi do ojca, któremu gratuluje dobrze wykonanej pracy, ponieważ akcja ratunkowa miała wiele wspólnego z Hope. Bill cieszy się, słysząc słowa syna. Eric i Stephanie zdradzają Ridge'owi, że spodziewają się wizyty Kristen i Felicii. Stephanie pyta o Brooke i Thomasa, zaś syn wyjaśnia, że para rozmawia na osobności. Po chwili, żona i syn Ridge'a schodzą razem po schodach, wywołując aplauz wszystkich zgromadzonych. Rodzina i bliscy dzielą z nimi uścisk. Logan dziękuje Nickowi za zaangażowanie. Także Thomas dziękuje wszystkim za ich wsparcie i działanie. Pyta Brooke, czy jest gotowa powiedzieć wszystkim, w jaki sposób przetrwali. Logan milczy, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. W tej sytuacji, syn Ridge'a prosi o chwilę ciszy dla pilotów zaginionych w morzu. Potem, Brooke wyznaje wszystkim, że Thomas uratował ją przed utonięciem. Forrester przyznaje, że robili co mogli, aby przeżyć. Zwraca się ku Dayzee, aby powiedzieć, że myśl o niej podtrzymywała go na duchu. Następnie dziękuje Billowi, Steffy, Nickowi i Taylor za ich niestrudzoną walkę. Brooke zaś dziękuje za jej siłę i wsparcie. Thomas wzrusza się mówiąc, że czuje się wyjątkowo, będąc synem Ridge'a. Obaj mężczyźni obejmują się, a Thomas ma nadzieję, że nic nie zmniejszy wiary ojca w niego. Ridge zapewnia syna, że tak się nie stanie. Brooke oświadcza, że ona i Thomas cieszą się faktem, że żyją i wrócili do swoich rodzin. Przyznaje, że wiele wydarzyło się na wyspie i trudno im o tym zapomnieć. Następnie wyznaje, że musi powiedzieć o czymś mężowi. Ridge jest zaintrygowany. thumb|300px|Tawny zapewnia córkę, że pomoże jej osiągnąć celW domu w Malibu, Amber myśli o Liamie, który udał się do Hope, by świętować powrót Brooke. W rozmowie z matką, kobieta zauważa, że młody Spencer jest bardzo podobny do bohaterskiego Billa i ma nadzieję, że jej dziecko odziedziczy te same cechy. Czuje, że to Liam jest ojcem, a nie Oliver. Tawny domyśla się, że Amber zadłużyła się w młodym Spencerze. Zapewnia córkę, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, Amber wyjdzie za Liama za mąż. Fakty * W odcinku występują wszyscy członkowie głównej obsady. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Whip Jones Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Stephen Logan 2 Kategoria:Tawny Moore Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3 Kategoria:RJ Forrester 2